Gone
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'They said hi, goodbye, to the life that they once made/ When they where high off love and cheap champagne/' Wemma AU.


**Hello.**

**I know recently I've been writing quite sad fics and I do apologize, I've just been witnessing a lot of hard things recently, not really happening to me but they have opened my eyes. I just wanted to share why this idea came to me with you guys. I've been thinking about how beautiful pregnancy is and how bringing a life into this world is such an amazing thing, and I found this song by Ebony Day on YouTube and it really hit me that a lot of people wait nine months to meet their little one and sometimes they don't get to meet them. So, if any of you have been through this pain, you never know, maybe God meant it as a sign, I love you all.**

**~Hannah**

_Walks through the door rain is pouring, he's far from okay._**_  
_**_she runs in crying, screaming, wishing that the pain would go away._**_  
_**_yesterday a baby was born, today that baby is gone_**_  
_**_they said hi, goodbye, to the life that they once made_**_  
_**_when they where high off love and cheap champagne_

Will Schuester walked through the door of him and his wife's house, hating life, looking around the house as if suddenly everything will change, everything that happened in the last two days would just disappear, but he knows that won't happen. He's suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when his wife runs through the house into the bedroom.

'Emma, Emma! Stop...Honey listen to me, I know you wish the pain would go away but it's going to take a while for us to get used to this.'

'Will, you don't understand!' Emma slammed the door in her husband's face and collapsed on the floor, crying and screaming as if by some miracle, things would turn around. Outside, Will was in the exact same position, but she's wrong. He does know, he does understand. Yesterday their baby was born, James Schuester, and today, James was gone. Will didn't understand how one day he could be the happiest he'd ever been and the next, he's practically suicidal. One minute he was saying 'hello' to his little man and the next he was saying goodbye, goodbye to life that they made. He remembered that night, it was the last day of the school year, they'd just come back from their honeymoon and Will had never been more in love with Emma, and her the same towards him. They spent the whole afternoon, drinking champagne that they bought at the supermarket on their way home, and the whole night in bed.

_He says were not meant to be, were not written in the stars  
if we were we'd have a baby in this home to call ours  
but please don't run away from something that I didn't do  
cos we just said goodbye to someone that we never knew _

'Emma, please come out, please don't ignore me.' Emma opened the door to find Will stood there, tears falling down his face, he pulled her into a tight embrace, who knew how long they just stood there holding each other like if they let go of one another, they'd never see each other again. Will pulled away and held Emma by her waist.

'Emma, we aren't meant to be, we're not written in those stars that we see. If we were, we'd have our baby in this house to call ours.'

Emma pulled out of his arms and turned around, resting her head against the wall. She can't take it, she can't lose him as well. Will took hold of her waist and spun her around to face him again.

'But please my sweetheart, please don't run away from something that I didn't do. We both just said goodbye to someone we never knew, I know but we can't lose each other as well.'

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her, for the first time in two days.

_and I can't take the thought of loosing you too__  
__so please just take my hand and i swear we'll make it through.__  
__and you can call me crazy, maybe its for the best__  
__God took our kid today and maybe this is just a test_

'Listen to me Emma, I can't take the thought of losing you as well, so please lets just stay together, I promise we'll make it through together. You can call me crazy, I know we should be mourning but maybe all this, losing James was for the best. God took our kid today, maybe it was a test to see how much we felt towards him. I think we showed how much we loved him even though we didn't know him.' He pulled her back into his arms and didn't intend to ever let her go.

_And they love you, and they miss you  
but you'll always be theirs  
whether you're far or you're near, they care. _

Will liked to think that maybe James knows how much they love him, how much they miss him. He wants him to know how no matters how many children they have, he'll always be their first. It doesn't matter how far or how near he is, they'll always care for him.

_Wakes up at midnight snow is falling but he's sat in the street.  
she says baby come inside, you can hold me  
you know you know, I can feel his warmth  
she says no babe, no babe. he's gone. _

It'd been two weeks since they lost James, although they'd come to accept the fact that he's gone Emma woke up to find her husband's side of the bed empty.

'Will, Will baby, where are you? Will?' She got up and walked to the window to see snow falling heavily, coating the streets , a pure white. Among the beauty of it all, there sat the biggest beauty of it all, Emma found her husband sat outside their house, in his pyjama's watching the snow fall. She grabbed her coat, and two blankets and ran outside in her slippers.

'Will, baby, come inside, you can hold me, I'll keep you warm, we'll watch TV, and have a cup of tea. Just come inside Will, you're going to get ill.'

Will looked up to find Emma in her green nightgown with that green coat that she seemed to love, stood behind him. She put the blankets around his shoulders and rested her hands on top of them.

'You know, I can still feel him, I can feel his warmth, the way he felt when I held him, when he was crying, the way he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I can still feel him in my arms Emma.' Tears splashed onto his pyjama's bottoms, the pyjama's swallowing them up as soon as they come. It was only at this moment did Emma realise how broken her husband really was. Will doesn't cry in front of Emma a lot, he knows it makes her upset. She took his face in her cold hands, her rings that tied her to him pressing into his cheeks, heating them up. He titled his head back so it rested on her stomach and looked up at her.

'No babe, he's gone. He's gone.'

For so long, the couple had held the tears in, to be strong for each other, neither of them knowing how much the other was really hurting. Now, sat together in the street watching the snow form a white blanket over the streets, did the couple let the tears out.

_And they held you for the first time and the last  
when they waited for the 9 months that had passed  
to say hi, goodbye to the life that they once made.  
when they were high, off love and cheap champagne. _

They stayed up that night, in James's bedroom, sitting under the blankets they bought him on a shopping trip out when they found out that he was going to be a boy. Will remembering the time they held him for the first time and the last time wiping the first out. He remembered how they waited for those nine months to pass, Will wouldn't let Emma pick anything up, she spent most of her pregnancy sat in bed or on the couch. They spent their days talking about names for the baby, what they think the baby will look like, they didn't know that those nine months, all that waiting was to say their hello's and their goodbye's just as quick.

_and they love you  
and they miss you  
but you'll always be theirs  
whether you're far or you're near. they care  
whether you're far, you're near. they care. _

Emma was sat wishing that James knew how much his parents love him, how much they would've doted on him and just how much they miss him. It's hard to miss someone you never knew but Emma knew him, she grew to know him over nine months, she learnt that he would kick whenever Will would talk, or the way when she was just about to fall asleep, he would kick her and wake up, then as soon as Will would place his face on her stomach, kissing it, just talking to it and singing to it, he would fall back to sleep. Emma knew that James was going to be a daddy's boy. James would always be theirs , no matter how many children they have, James will be always be the first born, even if he is as far as he is, even if he was here now, they care and love him all the same. Emma just wish she could've got to know him better.

**Hi everybody, I hope you liked it, was it good, bad? Please review, it means a lot :) The song in italics is Gone by Ebony Day, look her up, she's an amazing singer. I hope you liked it, again, please review, I'd love to hear what you think :) **

**Hannah x **


End file.
